


Abbreviate

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [17]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Family, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony notices that none of the Avengers go by their full name.





	Abbreviate

**Author's Note:**

> Obvs this doesn't include every single Avenger to ever Avenge, it's just the roster I usually write with.

They were sitting on the couch, not really watching the documentary that was currently playing on the screen-- assigned work from Fury, and they figured it could play while they were both too tired to do anything else. Tony stopped being half asleep and turned to Rhodey. “Do any of us go by our actual name?” He pointed at himself. “Anthony, James,” he said pointing to Rhodey. “Virginia, another James.” 

“What about Steve? And Sam?” 

“Steven and Samuel. And Clinton, so don’t even try that.” 

“Huh. You might be right. That’s a terrifying thought,” Rhodey said. 

“Rhodey,” Tony whined, “be nice to me. I’m right all the time! Well not all the time, but enough that it counts. Stop making fun of me, I’m amazing.” 

“Hm.” They went back to staring at the tv, until Rhodey snapped his fingers and jolted a bit. “Natasha.” 

“Don’t you listen to Bucky when they talk? Her name’s Natalia.” 

“I thought  _ Natalia _ was the nickname,” Rhodey said with a frown. 

“It’s not.” 

“Are you sure?” 

Tony nodded. “I looked it up.” 

“That doesn’t mean much.” 

“Nat walked in while I was arguing with Jarvis and told me.” 

“Oh.” Rhodey deflated, falling back into the couch. “We’re a bunch of nickname freaks then.” He gave Tony the stink eye. “Some of us more than others.” 

“It’s not my fault that everyone latched onto that one, I had a dozen.” 

“And they were all shit.” 

“Shut up and go to sleep.” 

“Mkay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
